The Last Battle
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] When the TriSolar System War enters its final day, secrets are revealed, battles are fought, and all of Primus is at stake! Please R&R!
1. The Chance

Author's Note: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to Mattel and I make no profit off this story whatsoever.

As you can probably guess, but "The Last Battle" is in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man Year One," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Dues Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." Big shock, huh?

Chapter One: "The Chance"

It has been five years since He-Man and Skeletor first arrived in the Tri-Solar System.

Four years since Skeletor used the Jewel of Amara.

Three years since the attempted the invasion of the Mutants onto Denebria.

Two years since the incident with the Patheon and Faker.

One year since a major shift in power occurred on the nearby planet Nekron, placing the residents named Mites aligned with Primus and the Gleanons allied with the Mutants.

And it has been two hours since Skeletor and Flogg blasted off in the Mothership with the rest of the Mutants. In their wake was a world where He-Man, Hydron, Flipshot, Kayo, and Spinwit were captured by powerful gamemasters. These gamemasters had the Mutants and Galactic Guardians play against each other, and even though the Mutants had lost, the Galactic Guardians became captured, living trophies for the gamemasters.

Flogg sat back on the bridge, drinking a thick dark green liquid that was basically the Denebrian equivalent of coffee.

"If I were to venture a guess," Skeletor began, much to Flogg's irritation, "I'd say we won't be seeing them for quite a while."

"I suppose not," Flogg responded.

"Flogg . . ."

"What?"

Skeletor leaned in close. "This is it. Without He-Man and the Galactic Guardians, Primus is nearly defenseless. If we launch an attack now . . ."

Flogg nodded. He had been thinking the exact same thing. He hadn't given the order because, well, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it. These long years of war had worn on the Mutant warlord. Neither side had much to gain, except for seemingly equal political power on Nekron. But even that seemed a bit of a stalemate.

"Flogg, this is moment we've been waiting for."

"Sir, if we launch the entire space force, we can smash through their defenses," Staghorn advised. "Plus, with a large enough ground unit, we can sweep through the Oasis and into Onnar."

"Meanwhile, our air and space ships seize Leviton."

"The numbers don't add up," Flogg argued, fingers pressing on the computer before him, the program running through the variables.

Skeletor shook his head. "They do . . . if we contact Gleanons and have Critta send us ships. Flogg . . . this is it! You can seize Primus once and for all, taking it for your own. All hail, Lord Flogg, Master of the Tri-Solar System!"

"That's enough!" Flogg snapped.

Skeletor stepped back, reigning his anger at being spoken to in such a way. Five years of playing Flogg's subordinate had become second nature. However, every damn day, Skeletor fought the urge to strike down his 'master.'

"Staghorn," Flogg began before giving pause, "open a comm-line with Denebria and Nordor. Have them launch five Troop Transports and space forces 2 through 11 and 14 through 25. Full invasion status. I will contact Nekron and alert Critta and General Nifel." Flogg felt himself smile and the excitement of battle filled him. "Optikk, readjust our course to intercept the invasion fleet.

"When we get to Primus, after make landfall, Optikk, you and Lizzor are in control of the space fleet. Staghorn and Hoove, you two will command the ground forces under my control. Skeletor . . ."

"Oh, I have my own plans."

Flogg turned to Skeletor. "What plans are those?'

"A bit of a surprise in case He-Man and the others find their way to Primus."

Flogg paused, but then nodded. Best to have Skeletor out of his way. For far too long, Skeletor had been pushing the war to continue. The past year or so, it had been Skeletor who was among the loudest voices of his people to call for intensified battle.

Skeletor left the bridge, off to prepare for whatever it was he had planned for He-Man. His obsession with that warrior overshadowed Flogg's own ambitious for Primus. Ambitious that had, admittedly, been waning little by little over the past few months. He was the most powerful warlord on Denebria – which meant that his territory covered the greatest amount of the planet. He was rich, the descendant from very wealthy and powerful Mutants.

In his younger years, his wealth grew as he began to move up the ranks of the Mutant Defense Force. As wealth and rank increased, his placed himself into a position where he could restructure the entire military. He even took control of the moon Nordor. And then, once he got as high as he knew he could get on Denebria, he turned his attention to what he could throw his military might at . . . Primus.

And thus, the war had begun.

But after years of the stalemate status of the war, he was starting to feel his time and energy was wasted on such a campaign. Though no one but Skeletor and Slushead knew it, he had even considered singing the peace treaty written up during the negotiations with the Galactic Council three years ago. Skeletor talked him out of it and despite being happy about that decision at first, now that time had passed . . .

_This will be it_, Flogg thought himself as he reached for his ugly coffee, conjuring up the thrill of battle within him. _The downfall of Primus._

**XXXX**

He had planned too long to have things crumble beneath his feet. Skeletor had groveled before Flogg, sucking up at every available chance. He had helped the foolish Mutant to win the war, but they had somehow found a way to screw it up every time. Most of the time, it had been He-Man's doing.

He-Man . . . Skeletor's greatest enemy. After all these years in the Tri-Solar System, it was as if nothing had changed. Their battle had grown more intense and more meaningful, certainly, but Skeletor had been a rut like this before. Sometime after recovering the Diamond Ray of Disappearance and before releasing the Snake-Men, Skeletor seemed to be blocked at every move by that muscle bound buffoon.

There was one way to stop him, though. Skeletor had been doing his research on a series of ruins in the Oasis region called Mida. It was there that an ancient power had been left behind. An ancient power that would be able to do what was undone years ago.

The restoration of the Sword of Darkness.

After the end of He-Man and Skeletor's first year of battle, He-Man had found a way to neutralize the power of the Sword of Darkness. While he could still channel power through it, the blade was nowhere near as strong as it once had been.

But this ancient power on Primus would be able to restore it to its normal power levels. The power levels it had been when he first lifted it out of its case at Castle Grayskull all those years ago.

After that, it was just a matter of taking control of the fleet. Various Mutants had become very loyal to Skeletor over the years – Critta being chief among them. And with her by his side, it would not take much to win some of the others to him and with them, take a fleet of Terror Pods and Troop Transports back to Eternia. Eternos would fall. Grayskull would be heaved open, allowing him to gain what has long since been hidden from him. What he had once been able to grace, but only had it taken away . . .

"Primus fist," he grunted as he unrolled a scroll. "And then, onward to Eternia."

**XXXX**

The hour was late, but the dinner party Master Sebrian was hosting was only just beginning. A few friends of his had just been promoted, prompting Sebrian into having a dinner party in their honor. However, little did he suspect what was occurring as he finished his toast.

Drissi stood at the doorway, now Sebrian's assistant now that Mara had moved to Nekron to work with the Mites. She waited patiently for Sebrian to finish his drink before she walked in. In her hands was the communicator to the Galactic Guardians headquarters.

"Master Sebrian, you have a important communiqué," she stated, handing him the communicator. As soon as she said, the communicators belonging to everyone at the table started to go off. Sebrian's eyes widened a little.

An hour later, Sebrian came busting into the command center of the Galactic Guardians HQ in the capital city of Onnar. He walked as fast as his legs could carry him to the main computer array.

"Report," he demanded in a tone that was more gruff that usual.

"Sensors have detected a massive fleet movement from both Denebria and Nekron," Vizar responded, the fill-in commander of the Galactic Guardians until He-Man and the others returned.

"How many?" asked Sebrian.

Vizar gulped a little. "1,411, ships, sir."

Sebrian sat right down, mouth unhinged. "By the council . . ."

"I've been in contact with the military. The Mothership is joining the fleet within the hour and they will be here by dawn. We're currently coordinating a defensive line of ships in high orbit of Primus. The Colossus will be taking the point, commanded by Nocturna with U-R and Gleep running the controls."

"What about ground forces?"

"We believe they go for the greatest opening, which is at the Oasis. We're going to station the remaining Galactic Guardians there with ground troops."

At that moment, Caz came in. He was working with the Galactic Guardians now, though as a go-for. He wanted a computer pad to Vizar.

"What is that?" asked Sebrian.

"The military is setting up ground troops around every opening. The entire Inner Council if convening at the Council Chamber. All militias have been authorized. And we've launched the first three waves of Astrosubs."

"Have we heard from He-Man and the others yet?" Sebrian asked Caz.

"Not yet."

"What about reinforcements from Nekron? If the Gleanons are involved, then the Mites would surely be up for it as well."

"Communications are being blocked to Nekron," said Alcon as he and the other scientists came in.

Sebrian stood back up. "Keep trying to reach He-Man and I want the four of you to work on getting in touch with the Mites. In the meantime, I want this world on emergency alert status. We must prepare for war."


	2. Battle Over Primus

Chapter Two – "Battle Over Primus"

"Another daring rescue."

He-Man smirked and leaned back. "It's what I'm good at. But let's not forget that we were able to talk them into leaving us alone and letting us go. Sometimes words are more effective than fighting."

"Breaking orbit," reported Hydron.

The Starship Eternia shifted and the engines exploded with energy, blasting them out of orbit and pushing towards the exterior of the solar system. He-Man settled in his chair, preparing for a calm ride home. Hydron and Flipshot work various navigational controls while Spinwit and Kayo sat and chatted.

He-Man had grown up quite a bit since his arrival here over five years ago. Friendships had grown into bonds of fraternity. Even though he still missed Eternia, Primus had become his new home. His heart still longed for his parents, his sister, Cringer, Duncan, Orko, and Teela . . . but he had made new friends and found a new family here on Primus.

As He-Man got comfortable, he found he felt something amiss. As though something was wrong with these new people. Something seemed to loom nearby, like a storm about to break.

"Hey Spinwit," Flipshot called out as they left the solar system and kicked into Trans-Hyperspace. His voice was calm, but there was a note of curiosity in it. A worried curiosity.

"Yeah?" asked Spinwit, sitting up from a game of cards with Kayo. Kayo looked up and for some reason, the tension level seemed to rise just a little on the bridge of the Starship Eternia.

"I'm having trouble getting a clear comm-line to Primus. As soon as I get one established, it gets booted off. Would you mind checking it out at the comm-station?" asked Flipshot.

"Sure thing," Spinwit responded. He sat down at computer station on down the lower level of the bridge. His fingers pressed a few keys, activating the station and ran through all sorts of channels.

"Huh."

He-Man got up. "What is it?"

Spinwit looked up from the series of monitors. "A lot of clutter. There's a ton of comm-activity in the Tri-Solar System. And I mean a ton. I've never seen so much. We're talking ground to space, ground to air, ship to . . ." And that's when it dawned on Spinwit. He turned to He-Man and saw the look of shock and worry on He-Man's face.

"Flipshot! Hydron! Increase speed!"

The Starship Eternia shuddered as the engines roared up silently to full capacity.

"We're pushing maximum levels, He-Man," Hydron called out, but with no sign of concern. The ship could fall apart for all he cared. "Spinwit, isolate some of frequencies. See if you can give us an idea as to what the status is."

"I'm already on it," Spinwit replied, fingers hard at work on the computer pads.

_He-Man!_ shouted Master Sebrian loudly into He-Man's mind.

"Sebrian?" asked He-Man.

"You got him?" asked Kayo.

"Shhh!"

_We are being attacked! 1,400 vessels from Denebria and Nekron! _Sebrian continued, but he kept fading in and out. The connection was weak.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," He-Man said aloud to the silent but listening bridge.

_No! Go to Nekron and meet with Mara and the Mites! They must help us!_

"I understand."

The connection broke immediately.

"New course, Hydron," He-Man commanded. "Take us to Nekron. We're going to be leading in the reinforcements."

XXXX

Skeletor walked the corridors of the Mothership and paused briefly to look out a massive window. They had entered in Primus space, and already Terror Pods and Deadwings were engaged with Astrosubs. Silent explosions flashed above Primus as the battle went on and on.

"Where are you going?" asked Flogg all of a sudden, just as Skeletor started to walk away.

"I need a Terror Pod."

"And just why is that? What do you have planned, Skeletor?"

Skeletor spun around and faced Flogg. "Oh, you'll find out, Floggy."

"I suppose I shall. But let's say I'm tired of your mysteries. Since you got here, you've been telling me to continue the war, to push harder and harder against Primus. And yet, here, at the final battle, you are heading off to take part in some sort of secret mission all your own."

"If you don't want He-Man to be a problem, then trust me to do what I need to do."

"If He-Man's going to be here at all, then why are we here?"

Skeletor clamped his mouth shut for a few seconds, preventing himself from saying what he truly wanted to say. He instead walked up to Flogg, coming only a few inches from his face.

"Trust me to take care of He-Man. Your main concern is only that you succeed in this battle and take the major population under you control."

"You say that like it's an easy thing to do," Flogg retorted. "It's not."

"We've done it before, we can do it again."

"You don't think they've learned from the last time?"

Skeletor spun around. "Those people down there are fools, Flogg. We can overtake them."

With that, Skeletor departed from Flogg. He marched down the corridor and into the hanger bay. There, a Terror Pod was waiting for him.

He got in, activated the controls and fired out from the Mothership. As he headed into the battle, he whispered a spell of invisibility. A field of energy shrouded his ship and kept him hidden as he piloted through the battle and aimed for Primus.

Thousands of years ago, before the great war that devastated Primus, the moon of Nordor was blasted off from Primus. It took with it a portion of an ancient, magic-based city. When Primus went through its civil war, the city was either destroyed of buried. It was through the ruins on Nordor that Skeletor learned of this ancient city's existence and its great power.

His destiny sat in the ruins of Primus' past.

XXXX 

The Starship Eternia sat down on the landing platform on Nekron. As soon as it cooled off and exhaust was released, Mara came running out to meet with her old friends. She had been made queen on Nekron, serving in an honorary role to the Mites. The Mites themselves were small and wide creatures, only coming up to ones hips in terms of height, but humanoid otherwise.

The gangway on the Starship Eternia opened.

"We detected the battle and were prepared to launch, but I figured we'd wait for you," she said, skipping over any sort of greeting.

"You saw us coming?" asked He-Man, feeling a little awkward around her.

"Yeah." She paused.

"It's good to see you again."

She hugged He-Man. "You too," she replied. Mara then turned to Hydron, Flipshot, Spinwit, and Kayo. "All of you."

They replied in much the same way.

"We need to get to Primus," He-Man said, pulling them quickly back to business.

"Agreed. You said the fleet is ready to launch?"

"400 ships, armed and ready."

He-Man nodded. "Then let's do it."

XXXX 

The Starship Colossus shuddered with a laser impact, but Nocturna kept control. "Shields are down to 43!" Gleep shouted. U-R beeped loudly, trying work the controls.

"Keep the energy fire on the strongest part of our shields!" Nocturna commanded, a blast of sparks spraying forth from a nearby computer panel. "I want all weapons firing! Maintain attacks on the main war cruisers! We've taken down one of them, but there are still four more we need to contend with!"

U-R small robotic finger ran along the weapons controls faster than any human. Missiles coupled with lasers barreled out of the Colossus and slammed into a war cruiser. Silent explosions roared into the coldness of space. The Colossus turned away from the war cruiser and let loose on some in-coming Terror Pods, which exploded upon weapons impact.

Three Terror Pods screeched without noise towards the Colossus then, weapons blazing. Shields took damage.

"The port shields are down to 13!" yelped Gleep.

"Shut up!" Nocturna retorted and shifted the ship down. Gleep fired weapons, but they missed. The trio of Terror Pods were in hot pursuit. Weapons fire grazed the shields, igniting them briefly in darkness of space. Two more Terror Pods joined the trio and all five engaged the Colossus.

"They are swarming us!" Gleep exclaimed, huge sparks flying all across the bridge.

"Just maintain weapons control and we'll be fine!" Nocturna commanded harshly. He kept his cool as he best he could and was grateful for having the cold logic of two robots rather than irrational humans.

Colossus looked to the large window and watched as two of the fire Terror Pods roared right towards, weapons locked. He braced for impact . . . then released when watched them both explode. A smile crossed his face when his eyes fell to the sensor screen.

"Starship Eternia and Mite vessels have arrived!" shouted Gleep.

"Open a channel to the Starship Eternia," Nocturna commanded U-R.

An image of He-Man and Hydron appeared before them. "Good to see you join the fight," Nocturna greeted.

"The same here. What's the status?"

"They've broken through the perimeter and at least four Troop Transports have made it onto Primus. We've been able to keep tabs on the bulk of the fleet, but ships keep getting through." The Colossus shuddered again with weapons impact, but U-R retaliated quickly, destroying the final offending Terror Pod . . . not that there weren't scores more to deal with.

"Vice President Eton can coordinate the Mites attack with the Primians forces. I strongly suggest you all try and regroup, pull together, and charge forward," He-Man stated.

"Agreed."

"We're heading to the surface. It's where we can do the most good with those Troop Transports."

"Understood. Colossus out."

XXXX 

The Starship Eternia tore forward, weapons energized and firing. A war cruiser exploded from their impact, which had seemed to what settle directly above the Oasis Hole. He-Man braced the railing before him as Terror Pods started to converge against them.

"Looks like they're trying to keep us off the surface," Kayo grunted as the entire bridge shook and rumbled with impact.

"We're not going to let them," Hydron retorted. "Flipshot, keep them off of our tail."

"Yeah, I'm trying, but there's too many of them."

There was a sudden small explosion from one of the lower command modules. "Damn it!" roared Hydron. "That was our automated weapons system! We'll have to switch to manual! Mara, can you take the controls?"

Mara nodded and rushed down to the weapons controls. "I'm on it. Locking onto Terror Pods."

"Fire," Hydron ordered.

Her fingers pressed the buttons and missiles went spiraling out of the Starship Eternia as it approached the threshold of the Oasis Hole. Terror Pods exploded, but the others still retained their fire. Shields were collapsing and small explosions crossed a portion of the hull.

"Engines are giving me trouble," Flipshot reported.

"Secure the power levels best you can. It's now or never."

Seven more Terror Pods converged on their location, weapons blazing. The shields collapsed and each laser impact was felt hard.

"WEAPONS ARE OFF-LINE!" yelled out Mara as smoke filled the bridge.

"Don't worry about it because I can barely keep us flying!" Flipshot retorted, fingers hitting as many controls as possible.

"I'm reading five more Terror Pods moving on us!" roared Spinwit.

"We can't sustain too much more damage!" Hydron shouted. "Flipshot, try and keep us steady! Coordinate with Spinwit at the sensors!"

"We just lost sensors!" Spinwit exclaimed at that moment after another explosions from somewhere in the ship.

"We've ripe for a hull breach!" Kayo called out.

Mara looked over at He-Man, fear pouring from her eyes. "He-Man . . ." she whispered, grasping his hand desperately.

Suddenly, tearing out from the Oasis hole came twenty Astrosubs, lasers and missiles at work, hitting the Terror Pods.

"Figured you could use a hand up here!" came the voice of Tuskador over the comm-line.

"Thank the Ancients," He-Man breathed.

"These guys will take care of your little followers and I'll escort you to the surface," Tuskador assured them.

"Tuskador, I've never been happier to see you, buddy!" Kayo yelled into the comm-line.

"Same here."

The Starship Eternia came through the Hole with the Astrosub by its side. Huge billows of smoke poured from the Starship Eternia as entered into the atmosphere.

"Connect us with Onnar headquarters, Spinwit," He-Man ordered, wiping sweat from his brow.

A moment later, the voice of Vizar filled the bridge. "Leviton has fallen, most of the defenses knocked out. A Troop Transport is currently pouring in Mutants Troopers under the command Hoove and Staghorn in the southwest quarter. Mutant fighters have penetrated the Guardian Sea and on their way to attack Serus."

He-Man looked to Hydron, whose face was one of worry. Serus was his home city and his sister Aquatta still lived there. "The Oasis is reporting Mutants and Gleanons have landed, but the militia and Nathan's villagers have been keeping them at bay for now," Vizar continued. "We've also got a Troop Transport sitting near us here at Onnar. We're about to be invaded."

He-Man looked to the others. "Okay. We've got an Astrosub here. I'd like to have Spinwit and Kayo get to Leviton and help out there. Where's Artilla and Sagitar?"

"Both are with me," Vizar answered.

"How about we send Sagitar to Serus to maintain the defenses? I'll have Tuskador join him. Artilla should join with the Oasis struggle, backing them up with his firepower. Mara, Hydron, Flipshot and myself will come to Onnar and help take out that Troop Transport."

"Sounds like a plan, then," Vizar responded. "And welcome home."

He-Man smiled and nodded, but was still in an alert mode. But little did he realize that in the chaos of the battle, his greatest nemesis was busy plotting something so very unexpected.


	3. On the Frontlines

Chapter Three: On the Frontlines

"Well, this was not quite unexpected," remarked Kayo as they flew towards Leviton. It hung in the air suspended by the low gravity of this region of Primus. Two Terror Pods closed in on their location, weapons firing. Kayo tilted the Astrosub, dodging the laser beams. He returned fire, taking out one of them. Spinwit then activated his armor mentally.

A huge up draft spun the other Terror Pod, which allowed for the Astrosub to fire once again and thereby take it out. They maneuvered past the explosions and headed towards Leviton. Four more Terror Pods howled through the air, moving straight towards them.

"I really hate these things," Kayo said. He turned up the engine speed and they flew into Leviton, flying through the perimeter towers.

"What should we do?" asked Spinwit.

A laser blast suddenly impacted the vessel, blowing out the weapons controls. "Um, fire lasers at them? That we can't fire anymore?"

Spinwit then smiled. "Do you have a lock on the Troop Transport?"

"Yeah. It's at the center of the southwest quarter."

"Ram it. We'll hop out at the last minute."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Booyah."

The engines flared and they fast maneuvered through the tall builders and literal skyscrapers of Leviton until the large Troop Transport was apparent. Mutant Troopers stood outside of it, many of them engaged in weapons fire with the army. Spinwit and Kayo blasted forward.

The hatch came open and they both leapt out. Winds eased their landing. As the Troop Transport exploded when the Astrosub hit it, both Galactic Guardians went to work.

Huge winds sent Mutant Troopers slamming into each other as Kayo fought them hand-to-hand.

"Glad you could make it," said the Commander of the Leviton military force.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Kayo, knocking down two in-coming Troopers. "Some party, huh?"

"Yeah. A real hoot. Listen, seems like you guys got this taken care of. We can move in and wipe the rest of them out. The real threat is moving towards the center of the city. Hoove and Staghorn are leading about two hundred Mutant Troopers. Hoove and Staghorn have been able to repel most of our forces."

"We're on our way, then," Spinwit said.

The two ran hard and fast towards the center of the city. It was there that overall controls to the city were located. If they were to gain entry to that, then the whole city would be under their control. That was what had to be prevented.

"I have a plan," said Spinwit. "It's risky, but I think we can swing it."

"We'll do what we have to."

They climbed to the top of a building at the center's center. Below, military forces were being pushed back by the opposing Mutant's numbers.

Spinwit opened a comm-line to the commanding officer. "This is Spinwit of the Galactic Guardians. I need you to back your people off."

"You're joking, right?"

"No sir."

The comm-line closed and Spinwit turned to Kayo. "Is he doing it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Hang onto something."

Spinwit gathered up his strength. His armor was completely will-powered, which meant his strength of will and concentration was what would save the day here at Leviton.

Winds began to pour in from around the city, pushing towards the center, starting to swirl and spin. Troopers were knocked down as the concentrated winds continued to swirl faster and faster, grower ever large. After a minute or two, a tornado had formed in center of the Mutant Troopers lines, tossing them into each other, ripping them apart, destroying the army. It took all his strength to maintain control over the tornado, to keep it from ripping apart nearby buildings.

After ten minutes of existence, the tornado began to weaken. Finally Spinwit released the winds from his grasp and he collapsed to the building's top.

"You all right?"

"I feel like I just fell off a building, but yeah, I'm okay."

Just then, a Terror Pod went flying above them. Kayo could see Staghorn and Hoove within it, heading out from Leviton.

XXXX

Tuskador walked along the deck of the ship and found Sagitar waiting from him at the bow of the ship. A line of sea ships had formed at the perimeter of the underwater city of Serus. The Mutants were using some sort of sea vessel they had rigged up to launch their attack. It was the goal of this perimeter guard to stop them.

"Hey, what's the word on the ship?" asked Tuskador.

"It's on its way," reported a woman from behind them. It was Aquatta, Hydron's sister. She had taken up a role in the Serus military shortly after an incident a few years back involving a living asteroid.

"Yeah, I can see it on the horizon," Sagitar stated, eyes on the horizon. "It's moving in fast."

"I'll let the captain know."

"We need to be the first to engage it. Flogg probably sent some Enforcers, so we Guardians gotta deal with them. The rest of the boat should be filled with the Mutant cyber-goo lackeys. Clean picking, but trouble in numbers."

"Understood."

The ship came forward, massive and tall, but ugly as all get out. As soon as it was within firing range, missiles came firing from the Mutant ship. Two Serus ships took damage, but Aquatta's vessel moved forward, missiles and cannons blazing from each ship on the line.

"Here's our cue," Tuskador stated as they came ever closer to the ship.

"Yep."

The two leapt onto the Bolajet, which lifted up and shot towards the deck of the Mutant ship. The twin missiles from the top of the Bolajet fired and took out several Mutant Troopers.

Lizzor came leaping out then, fangs gleaming with drool. He landed, tail behind him waving, and he snarled at the pair. He jumped up at Tuskador, who promptly caught in his ribcage.

"Primusss will fall!" Lizzor hissed.

"Nah," Tuskador responded, slamming his fist into Lizzor's face. Lizzor went to tear apart Tuskador's armor, but Tuskador's trademarked tusks came flying out and caught hold of Lizzor. Tuskador then tossed the lizard-like Mutant across the deck.

Meanwhile, Slushead went rushing up to Sagitar to try and take him out. His hooks came around and snagged onto his lower arms and Slushead grabbed hold of his uppers arms.

"Haha! Gotcha now!"

Sagitar slammed his knee into Slushead's knee, causing the Mutant moron to release his upper arms. Sagitar pulled off Slushead's cyber arms and tied them together.

"Looks like I got _you_, fishbowl head."

"Hey!"

Suddenly, the ship began to rock. Slushead ran to the railing and looked down to see scores of Serus soldiers popping out from the surface of the water and crawling up the side of the boat.

"Oh man!"

Slushead quickly undid Sagitar's knot-job on his cyber hands and grabbed Lizzor. He dragged him behind the smoldering remains of the bridge. Sagitar and Tuskador followed and soon found themselves watching as a Doomcopter took off with Slushead at the controls and Lizzor in tow.

XXXX

Laser beams exchanged through the air from Onnar and the approaching Mutants. "What do you think?" asked Quakke.

"What do you mean?" asked Butthead.

"Think we'll be able to knock down the door to that place?"

"Prolly."

"Sounds good, then."

Just then, a Mutant Trooper approached the two of them. "Sirs, this just through from Master Flogg."

He handed the pair a computer pad that had new commands and a message from Flogg. "What is it?" asked Butthead.

"New orders," Quakke replied. "Looks like we'll have to wait to find out if we can knock down those walls."

XXXX 

"They're . . . retreating?"

He-Man stood in astonishment as the army moved due west, away from Onnar. He looked to Hydron and Flipshot, who were equally surprised.

"What in the world could have happened?" asked Hydron.

"He-Man! Captain Hydron! Flipshot!" shouted Caz, running towards their position at the wall. "Master Sebrian needs to see you! There's news! Something very bad has happened!"

He-Man looked to his allies, then went running with them to headquarters. They entered the Command Center and soon arrived at the war room, where people were running all over the place.

Sebrian turned to them, his face grim. "The Mothership has just landed in the Oasis."


	4. The Final Battle of Primus and Denebria

Chapter Four: "The Final Battle of Primus and Denebria"

"Our forces are terribly outmatched in the Oasis. I have diverted all available forces to the landing point of the Mothership," Sebrian reported.

"What's the status on the fleet?" He-Man asked.

"Nocturna and Eton is reporting that most of the Mutant fleet is being wiped out. All of the war cruisers have been destroyed and the remaining Terror Pods and Dreadwings are on the run," Vizar responded.

He-Man looked to Sebrian and Hydron. "I think we need the Colossus down here to counter the firepower of the Mothership."

"I concur," Sebrian agreed and turned to Drissi. "Send a message to Nocturna. Have him come to Onnar at once."

"Flipshot, I want you to recall all Galactic Guardians. Have them meet me one mile away from the battle site. Vizar, that means you too."

"I'm there," Vizar answered.

He-Man turned to Alcon, Gepple, Meloc, and Krex. "You four. Fix the Starship Eternia immediately. Weapons and shields are the priority. Engines don't have to be at full capacity."

"Is that really a priority right now?" asked Alcon.

"Yes. Hydron and Flipshot, you two will remain here until the Starship Eternia is ready. When it is, contact me."

"What are you planning, He-Man?" asked Sebrian.

He-Man looked to all of them – Gepple, Meloc, Krex, Alcon, Hydron, Flipshot, Vizar, Mara, Drissi, Caz, and Master Sebrian. He took in a deep breath. "Nearly five years ago, I left my home world to come here. I vowed to fight for your planet's safety and for peace in the Tri-Solar System. Today, I look to fulfill that goal vow. Today, this war ends once and for all."

As everyone went to work this and that, He-Man took a few minutes for himself. He walked to a small area outside headquarters. Off on the horizon, the triple suns of Primus were shining their last light of the day across this portion of the world. He came here to fight the war. He meant what he had said earlier about this being the end.

Had it really been almost five years? Five years since he last saw his parents, his sister, his friends? And was all the work that he had put into the past five years really going to end tonight? Could it possibly be that he would home next week? Or next month?

He had dreamed about it since that day so very long ago when he left Eternia. Since he last stood in the heart of Castle Grayskull after saying his many good byes and was teleported to the Starship Eternia.

"Sorceress," he called out.

The Sword of Power lit up briefly. _He-Man,_ she replied.

"I believe the war here is ending, but I fear that I may not be strong enough."

Her telepathic voice was lyrical and familiar; his only connection to home. _Your time will come, He-Man. Your destiny shall be fulfilled._

"Then Primus can still be saved?"

_Your destiny is to be in the battle. Whether or not you win is in your hands._

He-Man sighed and nodded. "That sounds good enough for me. Hopefully, I'll pull out of this. If I do, I'll see you soon."

XXXX 

About an hour later, He-Man and Vizar stood a mile away from the battle site. Primian soldiers and Mites reinforced the already entrenched forces and they engaged the massive army that poured out from the Mothership. The Mothership sat behind the Mutant and Gleanon units in all its ugly glory. Every now and then, weapons would fire out from the Mothership that would take out heavy Primian artillery.

"He-Man," said Artilla, joining the champion of Grayskull. "The battle goes badly, but with the reinforcements arriving, it may just turn us."

"So I see. I'm waiting for the others to arrive."

At that moment, two Astrosubs arrived, one carrying Tuskador and Sagitar and the other carrying Spinwit and Kayo.

"Well done, all of you. Without you, this invasion would be a victory for the Mutants."

"We did what we always have, He-Man," said Spinwit. "What you taught you. We turned defeat into a fighting chance."

There was a sudden roar from above as the Starship Colossus hovered and then landed. The Galactic Guardians walked over as the gangway came open.

"How are things going topside?" asked Tuskador.

"Okay, for now. We've lost a lot of good people."

He-Man nodded. "Their sacrifices will secure victory for us today. Now, Nocturna, I want you to keep the Starship Colossus at the back of the lines as much as possible. Keep away from the fire power and just try and take out the Mothership's big guns."

"Easier said than done, He-Man."

"I understand, but you're one of our best pilots. Vizar, help him out. What is your shield status?"

"Low, but with Vizar working with me, I can have the 'bots work on the shields constantly. Plus, now that we're on the planet, the ship won't need life-support or as much engine power."

"Good. Move into the battle as soon as you can. The rest us will enter the fray right now. Galactic Guardians . . . saddle up and move out."

XXXX

In the region of the Oasis known as Mida, some fifty miles from the battle, Skeletor had made his way into an underground and previously unknown (in the modern era) chamber. Within this chamber he found what he was looking for.

The chamber was average sized, but quite ancient. In the center of the chamber was an altar. Sitting suspended from the ceiling was a massive crystal similar to those that power the shield that served as Primus' protection, Trithuseum Crystals. To the immediate left and right of the altar, two more Trithuseum Crystal shards were perched on the walls.

Skeletor had studied how to use this chamber thanks the scroll found in the small ruins on moon Nordor. He pulled out the Sword of Darkness and laid upon the altar. Skeletor then stepped back and retrieve his Havoc Staff.

Power flew out from the Havoc Staff and struck the right crystal shard. It lit up with energy. He then unleashed a beam at the right crystal shard and it too lit up with energy. Both crystals reflected and refracted the energy beams within themselves until at least firing up into the massive crystal that hung above the Sword of Darkness and the altar.

Skeletor watched with delight and the massive crystal unleashed a beam at the Sword of Darkness. The Sword of Darkness vibrated as its energy matrix was re-engerized after nearly 10 years of being drained. It would several more hours for the Sword of Darkness to be completely returned to normal, but Skeletor had long since learned that greatness required patience.

XXXX 

As He-Man and the Galactic Guardians entered the fray, He-Man stopped suddenly. The Sword of Power was glowing a little and he could sense something wrong. He wanted to reach out to the Sorceress, but he knew that this battle was far more important. Whatever was wrong with the Sword of Power could wait.

He-Man was quickly rushed to the front lines, where the combat was heavy. His Sword of Power was soon dripping with genetic goo from the Mutant Troopers. Between them and the Gleanons, the battle was rough. He had never found on such a massive scale, with so many bodies around him in violent motion.

Above, the roar of the Starship Colossus' engines thundered as Vizar and Nocturna moved against the mighty Mothership. Weapons blazed from both vessels, the Mothership squatting on the ground as the Colossus moved fluidly above the raging war below. Occasionally, the Mothership would fire at on-coming forces, but the Colossus kept it pretty distracted.

The Mutants vehicles moved ever forward, including Doomcopters, Dreadtreads, and Terror Claws. They were met with Battle Birds and Bolajets, which hung low in the sky and picked off as many Mutant and Gleanon vehicles as possible. Huge explosions were nothing new to the battle as vehicles on both sides were destroyed.

Mutants and Gleanons both used various weapons, including the massive Turbo Tormenter, which could take out a number of enemies at once. The Primians as well used their various advanced weapons, the most common one being the Rocket Disk Power Pack, the issued laser beams and rocket disks that exploded upon impact. The tools of war were never finer in this conflict.

He-Man moved as fast as he could, fighting the best he could against so many opponents. The Galactic Guardians did the same, using their powers and strengths to every advantage possible. Whether this include the tower strength that was at Sagitar's disposal (used best against the stacked up Gleanons) or Kayo's amazing fighting abilities, the team had never fought fiercer.

XXXX

"The ship is working, but barely," reported Gepple.

"It won't break orbit. Or really make it much higher than ¾ Telks above the surface," Alcon stated.

"And the sensors are at half-capacity," added Meloc.

"Not to mention it has absolutely no life-support," Krex said.

"But the weapons work? And the engines and shields?" asked Flipshot.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Yep."

"Affirmative."

Hydron nodded. "Good enough for me. Let's move it."

"Wait!" Sebrian suddenly yelled out. "I'm coming with you."

"You're joking, right?" asked Flipshot. "This really isn't the place for you."

"He-Man was serious about this being the final battle. And if it is, I'm going to try my best to make sure it ends peacefully." He pulled out from his cloak the peace treaty that had been presented to the Galactic Council years earlier. "This may just help things."

"Okay," Hydron agreed after a second or two of thought.

"I'm coming too, then," said Mara, following them up the gangway. "Those are my people down there and I need to be there."

"Okay, all right, but that's it!" Hydron said harshly, looking at both Caz and Drissi who stood nearby. The scientists, of course, weren't going to go even if they were forced.

"Good luck, then," Drissi said. "I'll be in contact from here."

"Thank you."

"Give 'em hell, Hydron and Flipshot!" Caz added.

XXXX

Flogg stood not in the bridge of the Mothership, but instead on a hill near it. Below, the battle exploded and raged on. The firefight between the Mothership and the Starship Colossus had been going in favor of the Mothership, as it received far less damage that the Starship Colossus.

Flogg wondered just how many people below him were dying because of his actions. He tried to hide that thought away, but couldn't help it.

The massive cannon next to him fired a few rounds, striking down obnoxious Bolajets. The debris crashed down onto a small section of Gleanons, but their armor protected them.

"We just got word, sir," reported Crita nearby. "The Starship Eternia is on its way."

"Bah. Have Mothership guns trained on it."

"Uh, but won't that mean they won't be trained on the Starship Colossus?" Slushead asked.

"Both ships are heavily damaged. It doesn't matter," Flogg responded.

"We've always got reports of Serus and Leviton forces on their way to the Oasis," Crita added. "And I just got word from Optikk that another wave of Mite fighters from Nekron is arriving in Primus orbit."

"We will win out this day, Crita," Flogg said, trying to assure him more than her.

"Um, it's night though," pointed out Slushead.

"Are you losing faith in the power of the Denebrian Mutants? Have we not evolved above these creatures?" he asked.

"Oh, I was suggesting nothing of the sort," she replied smiling and she meant it. The higher the odds stacked against her, the fiercer Crita became.

"Continue to press onward, then. And have contact Optikk. Have him pull up all reserves back on Denebria to report to duty."

XXXX

He-Man stepped back as soon as Hydron contacted him that the Starship Eternia was in-coming. "Teleport me up as soon as you're in range," He-Man said to him over the comm-line.

"Gotcha. We'll be in range in about one minute."

"I'll be ready," He-Man replied, deflecting a stray laser beam. He turned to the two commanding officers – Mite Vice President Etor and Commander Nathan Briggs of the Militia. "I'm pulling out when the Starship Eternia gets here, but maintain your current strategies. Your goal is that!" he pointed to Mothership. "Break the lines. Do everything you can! Hopefully, this won't have to last much longer."

And with that, He-Man was teleported out of the battle.

He reappeared in the Teleporter Chamber of the Starship Eternia, Mara at the controls. "What are you doing here?"

"You really going to question me about that?"

"No. I'm glad you're here. What's our ETA from the battle?"

"Three miles, but we're running slow."

"That's fine."

He-Man entered the bridge and approached Hydron and Flipshot. "Connect me with Nocturna."

A second later, the comm-line was open. "Nocturna here. We've take out some of the Mothership's gun, but it's touch and go."

"We're on our way with the Starship Eternia," He-Man responded. "When we get there, we'll lay down fire against the Mothership. I want you to use our opening to take out as much as the Mothership as possible."

"We're going to destroy it?"

"No, the explosion would take out all of our forces. No, we're just giving you a chance to do some damage, then we've got bigger things in plan."

"Such as?"

"Ending this damn war. Eternia out."

Within two minutes time, the Starship Eternia entered the battle zone. Below, the soldiers seemed to perk up at the side of such an icon passing over them. The Mothership turned its attention the Starship Eternia and fired a few blasts. Flipshot dodged all but one, which merely skimmed the shields. For all his boost and bluster, Flipshot really was the best pilot on Primus.

Lasers and missiles of all varieties flew out from the Starship Eternia and struck hard against the Mothership. As they did, the Starship Colossus moved alongside the Starship Eternia and joined in, all the weapons moving in concert. A massive series of explosions roared across the entire left section of the Mothership.

The soldiers of Primus and the Mites roared in joy as such a victory was delivered. The two starships then separated, the Colossus resuming their attack on Mothership. The Starship Eternia diverted up, flipped around and headed towards the hill.

"There's Flogg," He-Man said smiling. "Hydron, the cannon."

"Done."

Flogg's cannon exploded with a few laser blasts from the Starship Eternia. They zoomed closer the hill.

"What is he doing?" asked Crita, stunned.

"Uh . . . Flogg . . ."

"He-Man! He-Man! Will I never be rid of him!?" shouted Flogg, infuriated.

"Flogg! They're headed towards us! What are we going to do?" asked Slushead, panicking.

"We fight to the end!" Flogg exclaimed, pulling out his harpoon.

The Starship Eternia suddenly blasted right in front of the trio, sending them flying backwards. It then hovered above the ground and a side-hatch opened. He-Man, Flipshot, Hydron and Mara leapt out and towards the nasty trio.

Slushead sent his robotic arms towards Hydron and Flipshot, as well as firing off a few rounds of his laser. They blocked the laser blasts, then Flipshot took high and Hydron took low. Slushead was down.

Crita fired a few rounds of laser beams at Mara. Mara dodged each one, then pulled out her whip (a gift from President Pell) and sent it flying forward. It wrapped around the wrists of Crita and pulled them together, causing her to drop the laser pistol.

He-Man went after Flogg.

The harpoon fired, catching He-Man in the side. It cut open a nasty wound, but He-Man ignored the pain. He jumped high up, slashed the harpoon gun in two and cleaved the laser in half with two fast swipes of the Sword of Power.

He-Man then brought the blade of the Power Sword of Flogg's neck.

"All right, Flogg, let's chat."


	5. Armistice

Chapter Five: "Armistice"

The blade stood dangerously close to Flogg's neck skin. As it did, the sounds of the Starship Eternia, the battle below, and the Mothership and the Colossus exchanging fire all echoed into the night. Flogg looked He-Man in the eyes.

"What happens if I kill you?" He-Man asked.

"I will be avenged and the war goes on in my martyred name."

"What happens if we take you prisoner?'

"Just about the same."

"And if I demand a surrender?"

"Never."

"What about negotiations?"

Flogg paused and broke eye contact. He looked Slushead, who was making an attempt at sitting up despite having Hydron having a weapon trained on him. His eyes then went to Crita, who was tied up by Mara and had Flipshot standing by. Finally, he looked back at the battle.

"I . . ." He choked on the words. "I am open to negotiation on some ground terms."

"And those are?"

"My Mutant Enforcers are not take prisoner."

"Only if you order your forces to stop fighting. I will do the same and honor your terms."

Flogg paused for a long time then nodded just a little. "Yes."

He-Man stepped back and handed Flogg his comm-unit. Flogg opened the channels to all his point leaders.

"This is Flogg, warlord of Denebria and moon Nordor to all points. Stand down. I repeat: stand down and cease fire. Do not abandon your posts, but cease fire."

Flogg then handed the communicator to He-Man. He-Man, with one hand still on the Sword of Power, opened his channels to Nathan and Etor.

"This is He-Man. The Mutant forces have halted and a cease-fire has been issued. Resume your posts, but do not engage the enemy. Also, I need a unit of soldiers up here on the double."

Flogg gave He-Man a harsh look. He-Man jerked his head to Crita and Slushead. Flogg sighed, but said nothing. Both of them then watched as soldiers moved away from each other, both taking a position with an area of twenty feet between them. The Starship Colossus moved away from the Mothership and landed nearby, with U-R, Gleep, Nocturna, and Vizar joined the group.

The Starship Eternia likewise landed and Master Sebrian joined He-Man and Flogg. He pointed away from the battle to a small park that was surprisingly intact despite the chaos and destruction that resided so very close to it. A pavilion sat at its edge.

"Flogg, He-Man, let us head here to discuss this," he suggested.

"Agreed," He-Man responded.

Flogg said nothing, but his eyes locked onto the peace treaty in Master Sebrian's hand.

Flogg was in front of He-Man and Sebrian; the Power Sword readied in He-Man's hand. They arrived at the pavilion and Master Sebrian laid out the peace treaty on a picnic table.

"This is the exact same peace treaty that was presented to the Galactic Council three years ago. No changes have been made."

Flogg read it over and found no differences. It was indeed the same one he had once secretly almost signed.

"Some changes will need to be made, however," He-Man said and Sebrian agreed.

"Such as?" asked Flogg.

"Besides the complete withdraw from Primus and Nekron?" asked He-Man.

"That goes without saying," snarled Flogg.

"The treaty mentions a partial de-militarized Nordor. We want Nordor completely de-militarized. We'll have an inspection team oversee this."

"But our defenses - !"

"You honestly believe we're going to attack you?" asked Sebrian. "Before you attacked Primus, the Mutants and Primians existed peacefully! We want that back. My people have sacrificed their pacifism because of you. The last thing we want is another war!"

Flogg slammed his fist against the picnic table, nearly smashing it. "Fine! But I want something in return!"

"And what is that?"

Flogg pointed to a paragraph regarding the new leadership of Denebria's military. "It says here that Primus is to oversee all aspects of the military. I want that out. Primus has no place in the realm of Denebrian politics."

Sebrian hung his head. "Then what do you suggest? We simply allow you to return, rebuild your forces, and come back? The cycle of violence must end, Flogg."

"If you want peace, you must be willing to negotiate."

"What do you suggest?"

"A joint agreement on who will head up the new military leadership. A Mutant, chosen by both Primus and Denebria."

He-Man shrugged. "What about Meriac, the sheriff of Gorn City?"

Flogg lifted his head in thought. After a minute or two, he nodded. "Done."

"And what happens to you, Flogg?" asked Sebrian.

"You think you are the only ones who tires of war?" Flogg asked, turning his back to them both. "I am done with this war and done with the military. I will take my place on moon Nordor, where I will live out the rest of my days."

Sebrian used his telepathic skills and focused on Flogg's mind. He had never been so surprised in his long life when he discovered that Flogg was being truthful.

"What other terms, Flogg?"

"If I remove my forces from Nekron, so must you," Flogg said.

"Perhaps," Sebrian said. "But only if after Meriac is in place as new leader of military, both Primus and Denebria can jointly and peacefully aide in bringing civility and order to the peoples of Nekron."

"So be it. When I leave my post, I don't care what happens." Also true.

"Then . . . that's it?" Sebrian asked, excitement in his old voice.

Flogg took in a breath of air. "Yes, it seems so."

Sebrian stood up from the bench and faced down Flogg, the treaty between them. The sounds of the night were quickly turning into the sounds of the morning. The suns were starting rise over the horizon.

The treaty, with its revisions, sat on the table between them. He-Man watched as history was made. Master Sebrian extended his head across the table. Flogg looked at it, then He-Man, then Sebrian, then his hand again. Flogg reached out . . . and shook it.

He-Man let out a hefty sigh.

The War of the Tri-Solar System was over.

A few minutes later, Flogg, He-Man, and Sebrian rejoined the Galactic Guardians. "What now?" asked Slushead.

"Slushead . . . the war is over."

"WHAT?!" yelled out Crita.

Flogg ignored her and opened up a channel to the Mutants. "Optikk, this is Flogg. Recall all soldiers to the Mothership and put them in stand-by."

"This is insane! Flogg, what did they do to you?" Crita shouted.

"SILENCE, WOMAN!" snarled Flogg. "I tire of this damnable war."

"A few details, Flogg," Sebrian said then. "I want you and your Mutant Enforcers separated while the details of the treaty are pounded out."

"Slushead remains with me. I will not go alone."

"Fine, Slushead will accompany you. I will arrange a meeting with the Inner and Outer Councils immediately. My hope is to have the treaty signed by dusk."

"Agreed."

Sebrian and Slushead were then escorted down to a transport. Crita snarled and was escorted to the Mothership. The battle below was over for at least an hour, maybe even a little longer. The Mutant Troopers were already lining into the Mothership, along with the Mutant Enforcers. The Gleanons had taken their place near their twin transport ships.

Far above, in orbit, Dreadwings and Terror Pods turned away from Primus and returned to Denebria.

"Drissi, this is He-Man," He-Man spoke into the comm-line. "I need you to contact Gorn City immediately and reach Meriac. I'm certain word the armistice will reach Denebria shortly. Tell him he has quite the job opening waiting for him."

"I'm on it, He-Man."

He-Man closed the comm-line. He then took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh morning air. Mara walked over to him, excitement in her face.

"He-Man! The war is over she said!" grabbing his arms. She smiled wide at him. "You know what this means?"

"I know. Peace for Primus and the entire Tri-Solar System."

She laughed loudly. "Not just that, silly. He-Man! The war is over! You're going home! You're going back to Eternia!"

He-Man's jaw drop, the realization finally sinking in. He was going home. Something he had wanted ever since he first followed Skeletor to –

"Wait," He-Man said suddenly.

"What?"

"FLOGG!" He-Man roared running after the Mutant warlord.

Flogg stopped mid-stride, as did his entourage of escorts. They all looked back at He-Man.

"What is it?" asked Flogg, annoyed.

"Where is he? Where is Skeletor?" He-Man demanded.

"I have no idea. He said he had a plan to destroy you, but I do not know where he went. It was right as the battle began and he cloaked his vessel with some kind of spell before I gleam as to where he was going." Flogg then smiled a little. "Better watch your back, I guess."

XXXX

Some thirteen hours later, He-Man and Hydron walked out of a transport that landed near the battle site. The Mothership was up on its support struts, the engines on stand-by. The military presence around the Mothership was high, just in case they would decide to turn on Primus.

A stage was set up high in the center of the battlefield, a table in center of the stage. A white carpet led from the stage to the Mothership and from the stage to a transport that carried Sebrian and other members of the Primus government.

Civilians were not allowed in attendance, but the entire event was being broadcasted throughout the Tri-Solar System. The reaction on Denebria was mixed, but Flogg was surprised to learn that a massive number of Mutants were either indifferent to the whole matter or were highly satisfied with change in leadership and relationship with Primus and Nekron.

A many number of people were in attendance here, including Drissi, Caz, Grot, Aquatta, Alcon, Krex, Meloc, Gepple, U-R, Gleep, Nathan, Eton, and Mite Ambassador Bimbo.

Lining the carpet from the stage to the transport were the fully assembled Galactic Guardians, which were now Hydron, Flipshot, Kayo, Vizar, Nocturna, Tuskador, Artilla, Spinwit, and Sagitar. Lining the other side of the carpet were the Mutant Enforcers, Optikk, Lizzor, Hoove, Quakke, Butthead, Staghorn, and Kratti. To say that many of them were displeased with these events would be an understatement, but until ordered to otherwise, they were under the control of Flogg.

He-Man took the stage and stood in the center of the table, facing everyone and the cameras. After several long minutes of waiting, Gleanon General Nifel, Flogg and Crita emerged from the Mothership. Meriac was with them, along with an entourage he had brought with him from Denebria. All of Gorn City and its surrounding areas were abuzz with excitement.

At the same time as Flogg, Nifel, Meriac, Slushead, and Crita started their walk down the carpet, so did the Primian half. Master Sebrian, Mara, Mite President Pell, Counselor Werban and Military Chief Darius all walked to the table.

Finally, the last to arrive did so. Olos, an emissary of the Galactic Council (legitimately, too, as to make sure that another Patheon-type wouldn't occur) arrived and stood at the head of the table. He-Man filled the other head. On the left were the Mutants and the Gleanons and on the right were Primians and the Mites.

Olos, who signed the line for 'Third Party', lifted the treaty up. The treaty then went to Crita, who filled with the box for her information (which included Position, Name, Date, and Signature), then handed it harshly to Mara. Mara did the same and handed to Nifel, who then handed it to Pell, who passed it to Slushead, who gave it to Darius, who handed it over to Meriac, who in turn gave it to Sebrian. Sebrian gave it to Flogg, who finally gave it to He-Man, who filled out his box.

He-Man then turned to the last page, where the signatures would need to written again. He did and the order went back, though reversed.

When Olos received the treaty, he signed it, and placed it back on the table. He pressed a button on his wrist and a beam of light struck the treaty. Immediately, the treaty duplicated - one for Denebria and one for Primus.

"Let it be known that the Galactic Council is pleased with this treaty and hopes that the Tri-Solar System can move on with its peace."

The groups separated and started back down the carpets. However, neither group made it fully to their ship when a massive clap of thunder exploded nearby. Streams of energy went raining from the sky and destroyed the stage.

The visage of Skeletor appeared above everyone.

"PEACE?! PEACE!" roared Skeletor, fury in his voice. Crita smiled, He-Man grimed, and Flogg looked up curious. "YOU FOOL, FLOGG! DO YOU REALLY THINK I TRAVELED ALL THE WAY FROM ETERNIA – JUST TO SURRENDER? I HAVE FOUGHT YOUR RIDICULOUS BATTLES! ALLOWED YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND! PUT UP WITH YOUR STUPIDITY ONLY FOR THIS MOMENT!"

Skeletor unleashed a massive blast of energy that shook the ground. "Go then, cowards! This battle is mine alone!"

Flogg sneered. "You were the one that ruined me, Skeletor! You were the one that pushed for war! Now you are the one that must pay!"

"NO!" roared He-Man. "This battle is between Skeletor and I!"

"YES!" shouted Skeletor. "Let it be done, then!"

"Skeletor!" yelled out Crita. "I will serve you loyally! I reject Flogg!"

Flogg grumbled loudly and pointed at Crita. "You've made your decision, then, Crita! Perish along with Skeletor!"

Crita walked up to the visage of Skeletor, which stood like a ghost in the Oasis.

"So it ends, He-Man," Skeletor said.

There was a sudden burst of light and He-Man, Crita, and Mara were gone, as was the visage of Skeletor.


	6. The Terrible End of Secrets

Chapter Six: "The Terrible of Secrets"

Skeletor watched with delight as the power finished charging the Sword of Darkness. The crystals went dim as the final bit entered his blade. He stood up and picked the Sword of Darkness up from its altar. He could feel the energy within pulsing, returned to its state that it had been in years before when he first retrieved from Castle Grayskull.

As soon as he was finished, he left the chamber and resealed it. He walked to the Terror Pod that was still cloaked by his magic. He took away the cloaking field and got in. The last thing He-Man expected was to face down the Sword of Darkness again.

Skeletor saw that there was a priority message from the Mothership. He expected to announce that Onnar had fallen. He was certainly not expecting what the message really said. All Terror Pods and Mutant Troopers were to return to the Mothership for immediately surrender.

And then he saw the live transmission from the Oasis that showed the signing of the peace treaty. That was it.

Two minutes later, Skeletor watched as He-Man, Mara, and Crita appeared before him, teleported from the Oasis to the Ruins of Mida. Mara was brought along as a gift for Crita, whom he was aware she hated. A present for loyalty.

"Skeletor," He-Man said, standing up, "I wondered when you'd show up."

"Here I am."

"HEY!" shouted Mara as Crita grabbed her and pulled her away.

He-Man turned towards them but a blast of energy created a line of fire that stopped him. He-Man was then blasted in the chest by Skeletor and was knocked down.

"Eyes up front, He-Man," Skeletor said, laughing a bit.

"So what is this, Skeletor?"

"I'm here to finish the battle that started back on Eternia! The battle brought us here!"

He-Man remembered it all too well. In the aftermath of Vipera's defeat, Skeletor had turned on He-Man. As the Heroic Warriors and the Evil Warriors fought in the shadow of Castle Grayskull, so too did He-Man and Skeletor. That was, until they were teleported up aboard the Starship Eternia. The rest was history.

He-Man unsheathed the Sword of Power.

"It wasn't unfinished, Skeletor. We never stopped it. It's gone on as long as we've been here."

"Ah, and what a time it's been, eh He-Man? What a wonderful vacation. We've made new friends, new enemies, and yet still have had time for each other. It certainly has taken away the stress of being on Eternia."

"You won't be going back to Eternia, Skeletor."

"Oh? And what are you going to do, He-Man? Kill me? That's against all that you believe in. We've discussed this before, of course. Don't you remember?"

"Maybe," He-Man said, but wasn't sure himself. He was concerned about Mara, for one, but Skeletor was goading him. "I do of course remember saying to you 'enough talk.'"

"Ah, yes. At the throne of Grayskull, after I amassed a large portion of its power. I shall do so again."

He-Man made the first move. He swung the Sword of Power out and struck Skeletor's Havoc Staff. Skeletor blocked it and swung. He-Man leapt back and then swung again. It struck the Havoc Staff once more, rattling it.

Skeletor took a step back, swinging the Havoc Staff above his head. Lightning came down in small bolts. He-Man knew this move and did his best to contain the lighting to his shield and sword. He shoved forward, slamming his shield into Skeletor's chest armor. Skeletor tumbled back, but flipped back, Havoc Staff belching out another pulse of energy.

He-Man blocked the pulse and held strong against Skeletor, Sword of Power raised and readied. Skeletor stood a good eight feet away, Havoc Staff also at the ready.

"We could do this all day, He-Man. Eleven years we've been battling each other. Besides the occasional new move or surprise, there's very little difference in just how we fight. We are at a stalemate."

"What's your point, Skeletor?" asked He-Man, unmoving from his prepared fighting position.

"Perhaps it's time I revealed all of my cards to you, then. It is only fair. I did bring you all the way out to the Tri-Solar System and maybe its time you knew why. When I learned of Flogg, I saw an opportunity. I figured I would become his subordinate, aide him in destroying Primus, then take his ship and fleet and whoever became loyal to me and head back to Eternia. Where I would, well, you know, destroy Eternos, take control of Castle Grayskull, and ultimately, rule the world and spread my evil through the universe."

"Nice idea, but it didn't seem to work," He-Man replied, still trying to figure out what was happening to Mara.

"Not yet. Though I expect that much like Mara, there are other Mutants that are dissatisfied with the peace treaty and will hunger for a new leader. If I act quickly, I can still get rid of Flogg, take the Mothership, Mutant Troopers, and the Terror Pods and head to Eternia. If I act quickly and finish you off first, though."

"I doubt that'll happen."

"Doubt all you want. However, regardless, there is something I'll be taking back to Eternia that I did not expect to have when I first came to this solar system."

"And that would be?"

Skeletor's face did its best imitation of a smile that it could. Skeletor placed his Havoc Staff on his back and unsheathed the Sword of Darkness.

"You remember it well, of course."

"Yes. You've used it even despite it's de-powering . . . oh no . . ."

"Haha! Oh yes!" Skeletor lifted the Sword of Darkness and massive lighting bolts jutted forth. He-Man held up the Sword of Power, which did its best to absorb such raw energy.

"How?" questioned He-Man.

"An ancient secret buried beneath the ground here in the Ruins. Who would have known? Haha, oh He-Man! This will a sweet victory!"

Skeletor rushed forward and the two blades struck hard against each other. He-Man could sense the power flowing within the Sword of Darkness just as he had so many years ago before he de-powered it. The swords clanked against each other once more, energy spurting off with each strike.

Good and evil warred against each other once more. As the blades impacted, neither He-Man nor Skeletor garnering blood from the other. The air was silent save for the clanging the Swords of Power and Darkness and energy they produced.

"You know, of course, the history of these swords," Skeletor said to He-Man. "That at one time, they were in fact one sword. It was a radical attempt at uniting good and evil. You also recall that I tried to do it again so as to claim your power and to enter Grayskull without incident."

"Skeletor?" asked He-Man, their swords pressed against each other.

"What?"

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH!"

He-Man's fist slammed across skull, sending the villain flying back. He-Man ran towards him, but Skeletor struck his hand out, fingers outstretched, releasing a burst of force. He-Man pulled up his shield, which vibrated violently at the assault.

"Prepare yourself for your doom, He-Man."

As He-Man reached Skeletor, Skeletor pulled out the Havoc Staff. The Sword of Darkness and the Havoc Staff unleashed a massive joint blasted. He-Man didn't even have time to raise his shield when he struck him. His body went flying back, slamming into the ground.

He-Man pulled himself to his feet, but was blasted again. Even using the Sword of Power barely helped.

"For every defeat you've wrought upon me, He-Man, I bring about you this day. But first, I need something of yours . . ."

A beam of energy poured from Skeletor's body and slammed into He-Man. He pressed against it, but it was too much. The energy overcame. The Sword of Power dropped from his hand and He-Man collapsed.

Using telekinesis, the Sword of Power flew to Skeletor's hand. He wrapped his hand around handle and laughed.

"So it is, our swords were once one in days long since considered ancient. So it shall be again and so shall your power be mine."

He-Man got to his feet as Skeletor pressed the Sword of Power and the Sword of Darkness together. Skeletor pressed his magic deep within the mystic matrixes of the two blades, seeking out the core of their power and their deep history.

The tips of the blades began to melt together as they did so, lightning sired out, striking anything as good and evil fused together at Skeletor's will.

"So it shall be my destiny to take this joined blade and use to bring down the jawbridge of Grayskull. To enter its dark halls once and claim what should be mine! To embrace the destiny I have only graced once before!"

"NO!" He-Man shouted, but as he did, he felt weaker. Great coldness overcame his entire body as his strength depleted. With eyes that felt heavy, he watched as the Swords of Darkness and Power continued to merge. The tops of the hilts were pulling together, joining as it were one for years.

He-Man rushed forward, summoning all of his strength left. Skeletor's magic was all tied up fusing the blades, which prevented him from stopping He-Man at distance.

He-Man's fingers grabbed the still unmerged handle of the Sword of Power and pulled. It was too no avail. "No . . ." he muttered and Skeletor punched him in the face.

He-Man went spilling to the ground. Energy then began to form between him and the now almost joined swords. All of his powers, his strength, everything about him that was He-Man was being drained from him. The fusion was truly the end of He-Man.

"IT IS DONE!" Skeletor shouted to all that would hear.

Energy exploded for the now merged sword. Skeletor then watched as energy started to flow from He-Man into the joined sword.

"Ah, yes, your great strength is fading, isn't it? He-Man, no more . . . interesting."

Skeletor had expected He-Man to simply shrink down. The last thing he expected was for He-Man to actually change. But as light flowed around He-Man and Skeletor's own power increased massively, Skeletor was stunned as He-Man turned out to be a completely other form of someone else.

At last, the final bit of power was ripped from He-Man. A light came around He-Man's body as the energy departed from him. When the light faded, the terrible truth was revealed to Skeletor.

Skeletor stood in shock unbridled as He-Man was revealed to him to be none other than Prince Adam.

XXXX 

"I've waited a long time for this, you soft little bitch," Crita whispered into Mara's ear, a knife at Mara's jugular.

"Nice that you had goals," Mara said. She then bit down on Crita arm. Crita screamed and Mara away. She then kicked the knife from Crita's hand and elbowed Crita in the nose.

"MY NOB!" yelled Crita. "Yob bwoke muh nob!"

"Shut up," Mara said, kicking her in the stomach, then in the face. Mara then ran off to find He-Man.

What she found Adam, Sebrian's nephew, on the ground before a glowing and stock-still Skeletor. She reached for her comm-unit and contacted reinforcements.

"We actually just picked up a major energy spike there, Mara, and were on our way," Hydron said through the comm-line.

"Hurry."

Mara grabbed the knife and hid behind one of the ancient pillars.

Meanwhile, Skeletor stared at the unconscious form of Prince Adam. His first thought, after calming down, was that he could have finished this all years ago. Weeks after their first battle, Skeletor had captured both Adam and Teela. If he just killed the boy then, none of this would have happened. Skeletor would have been inside of Grayskull the next day . . .

This made Skeletor insanely angry.

As did his next thought, which was the anger that this boy, this whelp, this puny creature that Randor brought into the world . . . was the mighty He-Man. The son of his Randor, his spoiled brother.

Which brought Skeletor to his third and most enraging thought. Adam was able to claim the power of Grayskull as his own, but Keldor was not? Keldor was not as worthy as Adam?

"Wake up," Skeletor said.

Adam did not move.

"WAKE UP!"

Adam sat up fast. "Skeletor! I - " He stopped and looked down. "Oh no."

Skeletor kicked Adam across the face. He was older than the last time he had seen him, just a year or two shy of thirty.

"Stand up!"

Adam complied. Skeletor sized him up. "The mighty He-Man was Prince Adam all this time."

"No, I wasn't . . ."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Skeletor shouted and fired a bolt at Adam. Adam went spiraling back, his chest smoldering. As soon as his body hit the ground, though, he was lifted into mid-air telekinetically. Adam tried to struggle against the invisible bonds, but found them rather impossible.

"So the Sorceress found you worthy, eh? Thought you might be able handle to have the power of Grayskull? I suppose she was right."

"I didn't go looking for it."

"Don't presume I'm looking for answers, boy. Why on Eternia they found you worthy to have the power of He-Man is beyond me."

"I became He-Man to fight you, Skeletor! I became He-Man to stop you from destroying all of Eternia!"

"So you felt your cause was worthy?" Skeletor asked, then laughed maniacally. "As did I when I first found Castle Grayskull!" Skeletor stepped towards the still suspended Adam. "Did you not know my secret identity? Did your ignorant father not tell you the story?"

"I . . ."

"Silence. You see, dear Prince Adam, once upon a time, I journeyed to Castle Grayskull seeking my own power. I sought to rise to the throne of Eternos by gaining the power of Grayskull and stopping the threat of Orcs that I had in fact set against the Palace. I figured helping the Orcs reach Eternos would create enough of a threat for Castle Grayskull to appear to me. It was and I went there. I struck down the Sorceress and took up the Sword of Darkness. Heh. Unfortunately, that lout Duncan had stopped me from aiding Eternos. My 'betrayal' was exposed to your grandfather and your pathetic family and I was cast into exile. I was found unworthy to be bestowed with the power that you so obviously have, or rather, had."

"But . . . I never knew . . ."

"Ah, you still haven't figured it out, have you? You stupid boy. I'm your beloved long-lost uncle Keldor. The same blood that runs through these veins runs through yours and your sisters and your fathers! And now with your power stripped away and joined with mine, I shall breach Grayskull and claim what I have long since lost!"

"No you won't!" shouted Mara. "Drop him, Skeletor."

"Or what?"

Mara tossed the knife and it swung towards Skeletor, targeting his chest. Skeletor, his power levels only second to when he claimed the power of Grayskull years ago, stopped the knife in midair. With little more than a flick of power, the knife's very molecules drifted and scattered.

Mara was then thrown back with a telekinetic burst.

"You're next, after the boy."

Skeletor pulled out the sword. Adam got a good look at it. On the one side, it was violet, the color of the Sword of Darkness; on the other it was silver, the color of the Sword of Power. There was still a chance he could access his power if he reached sword.

"And now, Prince Adam," Skeletor said sinisterly, "you will die."

Before Skeletor could make a move, however, a barrage of laser beams came slicing between Skeletor and Adam.

"Ah come on, Skelly, what did Adam do to you?" asked Flipshot, leading the entire legion of the Galactic Guardians, plus Master Sebrian.

"Did you not know, fools? Adam here was He-Man all along!"

A few looks were exchanged, but the reaction was not what Skeletor wanted. "Who cares?" asked Hydron.

"We all have our real identities. Makes sense He-Man's got one too," Flipshot stated. "Now, why don't you come along and we'll find out whose behind your mask?"

"Fool! My face was my mask! This is who I truly am!" Skeletor shouted, throwing forth massive energy bolts at the Galactic Guardians.

The Galactic Guardians went to work. Spinwit unleashed a wind that kicked up dust cloud. Artilla, Hydron and Flipshot took shots at Skeletor through the cloud. All of these laser shots were deflected, but it allowed for Kayo and Nocturna to move forward and engage Skeletor physically.

Meanwhile, Master Sebrian focused his mysticism on Adam's bonds. They released him after a bout of concentration. Mara rushed over and helped Adam away from Skeletor, who was fairing very well against the Galactic Guardians.

"Secret's out," he muttered, feeling weak and tired.

"It's okay," Mara said and kissed him on the top of the head. She wasn't quite sure why.

"I need my sword."

"Where is it?" asked Sebrian, looking around.

"Skeletor merged it with his own. He has all my power now."

Sebrian looked to the sword in Skeletor's hands as Skeletor unleashed energy from it. He could sense that Skeletor was indeed far stronger and more powerful, just by the way he was physically glowing. But he also sensed something else. A subtle, slight connection between the sword in Skeletor's hand and Adam.

"There is still a connection between you and the sword. What should be done? What can be done?"

Adam was low on options, but he knew one thing that always worked when he had to access the Sword of Power's greatest power. If he could reach the sword somehow, grab its handle, maybe . . . just maybe . . .

"I need a distraction."

"He seems pretty distracted right now," Mara said, watching as the Galactic Guardians struggled against him.

Adam shook his head. "He needs to be more. I need to get to the sword."

Sebrian stood up. "I will attend to it." Master Sebrian walked forward, staff raised up. He unleashed all his power at Skeletor, striking at the villain.

"What is this?" asked Skeletor, feeling Sebrian mystic abilities collide with his intense magical fields. "You truly believe you defeat me with your tricks?"

"I did so before," Sebrian responded.

"It took the power of the Inner Council to do that," Skeletor snorted. "And now, you face a much stronger Skeletor than before."

"Well, Skeletor, you know what they say!" yelled Adam, rushing over and grabbing the hilt of the sword. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

Skeletor went to send a blast of energy at Prince Adam as he struggled to grab the sword, but found Adam was blocked by a force field created by Sebrian. Adam grasped the hilt and blade of the sword and hung on for dear life.

"BY THE POWER OF ETERNIA!" he shouted.

Skeletor felt a surge of energy rip through him and the sword. Adam smiled as power roared from the swords and into him. Skeletor started spasming as a huge bolt of lighting tore between both he and Adam. Skeletor's hands released the sword and Adam grabbed the handle and held the sword up here.

He could sense all the power of both Sword of Power and the Sword of Darkness within the joined blade. But unlike Skeletor, Adam made a decision as the power Grayskull roared around him that made him worthy to be of such might. He chose to reject the Sword of Darkness' power.

As the power of Grayskull collected into the joined sword, Adam felt his very will and what tied him to the Sword of Power push away the Sword of Darkness. There was a massive burst of light and the Sword of Darkness was blasted away from the Sword of Power, landing onto the ancient ground.

The transformation process then resumed. Once again, Adam felt the warmth and power of Grayskull through him even despite such a great distance from Castle Grayskull. Instantly, Adam was He-Man again.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

And with that, He-Man faced down Skeletor. Skeletor grabbed the Sword of Darkness and stood before He-Man, breathing hard.

"Where's your banter, Skeletor? Now that all the secrets are out, I figured you'd be all talk."

"DIE!" Skeletor roared, a lightning bolt flying out from the tip of the Sword of Darkness.

"Not today," He-Man said, sending his own lightning bolt out from the tip of the Sword of Power. The lightning bolts collided and both swords shook and vibrated as their power struggled against each other. They were evenly matched, much like Skeletor and He-Man. Equal in both power and strength. But there was something about He-Man that brought him victory against Skeletor. He-Man was worthy of the power of Grayskull. He was chosen.

Skeletor . . . was not.

The lightning bolt from He-Man's Sword of Power jumped and slammed into the Sword of Darkness. Once more, it tore from Skeletor's hand and a beam of energy flew from it into the Sword of Power. He-Man absorbed the energy from the Sword of Darkness, leaving it dead and de-powered again.

As excess energy flowed off of He-Man, Skeletor charged with the Havoc Staff. With one swipe, He-Man struck the Havoc Staff. The staff shatter and the ram skull fell to ground. He-Man then shoved Skeletor back and Skeletor fell back about ten feet.

Skeletor scooped up the Sword of Darkness and started for the Terror Pod, where Crita was already preparing it for launch.

He-Man let out a blast from the Sword of Power, which was still brimming with the excess power of the Sword of Darkness. Skeletor and Crita were both thrown into the Terror Pod, which then closed and sealed. Energy then formed from the Sword of Power and blasted to the Terror Pod. The Terror Pod was bound together by wrapping of energy that connected back to the Sword of Power.

"I declare you King Skeletor and Queen Crita!" shouted He-Man. "King and Queen of Nothing! Go now to your kingdom!"

With that, there was a sudden burst power and the Terror Pod went instantly flying into the sky, vanishing almost immediately at speeds uncharted.

"You did it!" shouted Mara, rushing over.

"Stay away!" He-Man proclaimed. His body was now boiling with excessive energy. "The power that Skeletor had in his sword is still with me! I can't control it. I need to release it!" He-Man then looked up. "And I think I know how."

The Sword of Power raised, He-Man unleashed a huge beam of energy that flowed from his entire body. It fired into the sky . . . and struck the shield. And that's when something amazing happened . . .

XXXX

"Alcon! Krex! Meloc! Look at this, look at this!" Gepple shouted to his compatriots.

"What is it?" asked Alcon, looking at a monitor.

"Some sort of massive mystic energy surge has just struck the shield at the Ruins of Mida. There's a major reaction between the shield's energy signature and the mystical energy. I've never seen anything like it," said Meloc, looking at the monitor a little more closely.

"There's a massive power surge now. We're witnessing a major planetary transformation," Krex then said, looking at a monitor displaying more information.

Alcon, now understanding the situation, brought the readings from the Trithuseum Crystal Generator that powered the shield. "The power readings of the Trithuseum Crystals are all over the place! They've managed to absorb the mystical energy and are producing fields that are continually transforming the output of the Inner Council's telekinetic energy."

"I'm getting new readings now," Gepple reported, checking out another display. "By the Council, look at this . . ."

XXXX 

"Inner Council, what is happening?!" yelled Werban, scared for his life as the Trithuseum Crystals went pretty much insane.

"There is a major shift in the atmospheric levels. We can sense a new mystical energy interacting with our and rechanneling everything into the Trithuseum Crystals, which is in turn producing a world wide atmospheric transformation," the Inner Council said in one telepathic voice.

Drissi then entered. "Excuse me, but just received new data from the scientists. This transformation that's occurring, it's . . . it's something astonishing."

"What is it? Spit it out, girl!" Werban said.

"Somehow the mystic power released has interacted with the shield's own telekinetic and mystical energy and has re-routed through the Trithuseum - " Drissi read from the report in her hands.

"Enough! I know that much already!"

Drissi grabbed hold of Werban's arms. "It's the atmosphere! Primus' atmosphere is reverting back to how it was before the ancient wars!"

XXXX

The excessive energy finally left He-Man. Breathing hard and feeling quite tired and exhausted, he fell to his knees and dropped the Sword of Power. After taking in a deep breath, He-Man picked up the Sword of Power again.

"Let the power return," he said and immediately transformed back into Prince Adam. He then promptly passed out.


	7. Heading Home

Chapter Seven: "Heading Home"

Adam's eyes opened gingerly. There was a harsh light that he was used to by now flowing through the window. He was aware that he was home, back in his apartment in Leviton, but wasn't quite sure how he hadn't gotten here. The last thing he remembered was being in the Ruins.

Skeletor knows.

The Galactic Guardians know.

"Hey! You're up!"

Adam looked over and saw Caz walk into his room. "Hey Caz."

"I can't believe it. You're really He-Man! Wow! That is so awesome."

Adam smiled. "Thanks. I think so, really," he said without even thinking about it.

"Caz!" scolded Drissi from the door. "Leave Adam alone. Go get Master Sebrian."

Caz nodded and left the room.

"You gave us a bit of a scare, Adam," Drissi then said, walking over to him. "I still can't believe you're He-Man. You were so good with keeping your identity a secret."

"Thank you, I guess," he replied, grabbing a nearby cup of water and gulping it down. "How long have I been out?"

"All day yesterday, all night last night, and half of this morning."

Adam sighed. "I was exhausted. But I'm feeling better."

"Good!"

At that moment, Master Sebrian walked in. "Hello Adam."

"Master Sebrian," Adam addressed sitting up. It was then he saw the Sword of Power lying across his table.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Drissi, can you excuse us?"

"Oh, um, of course."

Drissi left the room and Sebrian took her place at the chair across the bedroom. Once she was out of the room, Adam turned to Sebrian. "What's happened? Did the energy have any sort of reaction with the shield? Has there been any word on Skeletor and Crita?"

"One thing at a time, Adam," Sebrian replied. "Now, the Terror Pod that you trapped Skeletor and Crita in blasted off from Primus at speeds that transcend the Trans-Hyperspace that a ship would normally use. It has picked up speed since breaking orbit and was out of the Tri-Solar System in ten minutes. Our sensors have lost track of it, meaning it has actually left our quarter of the galaxy."

Adam's jaw dropped. "I . . . um . . . I did that?"

Sebrian smiled. "Indeed you did. Now, as far as the energy you blasted into the shield . . ."

"I didn't mean to do that. I meant to shoot it into space."

"No, no, Adam. You did a good thing. The energy combined with the shield's energy. This was all back fed into the Trithuseum Crystals, which in turn, transformed the energy and processed it back out. This resulted in a massive transformation of the shield. The shield became super-energized, stabilized, then faded away, creating a new, now natural atmosphere. Something about the interaction of your power, the Trithuseum, and the shield restarted the atmosphere. There is no need for the shield for our own world protects itself from the suns. And yes, you did that too. Not all of it, but you played a major role."

Adam sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Crazy couple of days."

"I agree."

Adam looked to the window. "Master Sebrian . . ."

"Yes?"

"Skeletor is my uncle."

"I know." Sebrian paused. "I learned quite some time before you did. I learned it during the confrontation with the Patheon, when I attacked Skeletor telepathically. I decided it was not my place to tell you, despite my wanting to."

Adam paused for a few moments, but then slowly nodded. "I guess I understand. It's just . . . all of this has given me a lot to think about. I'll have a lot of questions for my parents when I go home."

"Yes, I would think so." Sebrian stood up then. "Well, I'll let you get some more rest."

"Master Sebrian?"

"Hrm?"

"Can you get a full status report on Skeletor's Terror Pod, Denebria, and the atmospheric changes?"

It was strange hearing something that He-Man would say coming from Adam, but Sebrian smiled and nodded. "I'll send them right over with Caz."

XXXX

A week passed. It was a busy time for Primus, but one that was filling ever more with optimism. According to reports, Meriac was accepted as new leader of the Denebrian military and had already made himself a man of the people and made sure that peace lasts between the Mutants and Primus. The Mothership had been deconstructed and the moon of Nordor was being completely gutted of all military material.

Unknown to all but Flogg, all of Skeletor's items from his quarters were sealed away in a box and filed away at some unknown random storage facility.

As for Primus itself, life was finding a new status quo. There were very few adjustments needed to be made to the new atmosphere, save for ship redesigns. One such ship was the Starship Eternia, which was undergoing an overhaul.

After extensively reviewing all this information, Adam reached the point in which he felt it was safe to make public his desire to go home. While a few of his friends and allies knew about this desire, Adam told everyone that he was ready to go home.

One week after awakening from his long, restful sleep following the battle with Skeletor, Adam as He-Man approached the assembled Inner and Outer Council.

"I came here five years ago at the request of the Inner Council and the Cosmic Enforcers," he told them. "I was reluctant and unsure, only really concentrating on stopping Skeletor and helping the military get off the ground than anything else. But at some point early on, it all changed. On Primus, I made new friends and I found a new family. And with these new friends and family, I have found the strength help you see the end of this war and to help you restore your world.

"It would be easy to point to me and say that I am solely responsible for doing all of this. But that would be a lie. None of this would have happened if it not for the people of Primus and the Galactic Guardians. It was together were we able to defeat our enemy and find the start of a long-lasting peace with them. It was the united will of good that got us through this darkness of war.

"And so it, with the war over and my destiny here fulfilled, I turn now to my homeworld that I left five years ago. It is now my time to return home."

XXXX

"He-Man, we've got a bit of a problem," Flipshot said to He-Man the next day as He-Man met with him and Hydron at Galactic Guardians headquarters.

"What is it?"

"Well, we assumed your return trip would be the same as what we took to get you here, but there's been . . . an ugly development," Hydron explained.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah, I don't blame you," Flipshot added.

"We contacted the Galactic Council to verify your trip back. It turns out that a major chunk of space you were to be traveling in is sealed off."

"Why? How?"

"The collapse of the Horde Empire has led to a massive number of Horde generals striking out on their own and eventually creating a huge civil war that stretches far beyond the Horde's initial reach. As a result, a large expanse of space has been sealed off by a combination of the Cosmic Enforcers, the Galactic Council, and the Intergalactic Police," Hydron reported. "Now, it's possible to go around it, but we're talking about weeks and weeks of travel. We estimate up to seven weeks of travel time."

"Oh well, that's just great. Looks like I better get used to a shuttle wall."

"Shuttle?" questioned Flipshot.

"What shuttle?" asked Hydron.

"Well, I assumed I was taking a shuttle back to Eternia."

"He-Man!" Hydron exclaimed. "You helped save our world. You gave up your life on your home planet for us. You really think we're going to send you off in some crappy shuttle?"

"Well then what I am flying back?"

"Dude, you're getting the Starship Eternia. She's yours."

"You're kidding, right?" asked He-Man, smiling.

"Nope. What are we going to use her for? The war? Oh! It's over!" Flipshot added.

Hydron nodded in agreement. "We mean it. It's yours to keep. We've even thrown in a pair of Astrosubs and Bolajets in case something goes completely wrong."

"And what if something does go wrong?" asked He-Man.

"Well, that's why we're sending you off with Gleep and U-R," Hydron answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And if you want to, you can send them back in the Astrosub."

He-Man smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you."

XXXX

Adam's last night on Primus was spent packing things away. He took off all of his books from the shelves, the pictures off the wall, and just about everything else – including the sheets to his bed. The ones in the Starship Eternia were terrible. One final item was the ram skull from Skeletor's Havoc Staff. He locked this one up in a special case that Sebrian had given him and placed it by itself.

Just as he was about done overall packing, his doorbell rang.

"Come in," he called out. The door opened and Mara walked in. "Hey Mara."

"Sorry to just stop by, I just wanted to know if you needed help packing up."

"Nah. Just about all packed up. What's up?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I just . . . well, I wanted the chance to tell you that I appreciated everything you went through here on Primus. I, um, well . . ."

"What is it?"

"Well, to be honest, I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that things never worked out between us."

"Mara . . ."

"But I also wanted to let you know just how much your friendship has meant to me. Even it was a scrawny prince beneath all that muscle and power, it was wonderful knowing you. I'll always remember you."

Adam pulled her in for a hug and was surprised at just how different hugging Mara as Adam than it was as He-Man. Much to his surprise too, was Mara kissing him. He gave in to it and after a long moment, they broke.

"And what was that for?" asked Adam, her arms around her neck, looking up at him.

"A good bye kiss."

"You know, on Eternia, it's actually more traditional to say 'good journey' than 'good bye,'" Adam said.

"Well, okay." They kissed again. "Good journey kiss, then."

Adam smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

She pulled back from him and started for the door. "And thank you." She smirked. "You know, you and He-Man, not that different at all now that I know the secret."

Adam's smile widened. "Not much a secret now, huh?"

"Nope. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

XXXX

The next day, He-Man and all his belongings arrived at Sebrian's house. Beside the house was the Starship Eternia, primed and ready to go. He went through the doors of Sebrian's home and joined those guests within. Assembled within were Hydron, Flipshot, Kayo, Vizar, Nocturna, Tuskador, Artilla, Spinwit, Sagitar, Alcon, Gepple, Meloc, Krex, Master Sebrian, Gleep, U-R, Grot, Drissi, Caz and Mara. As they all talked and mingled and said their good byes, a massive breakfast was served at Sebrian's long dinning table.

"He-Man, by the way, I have a message from Counselor Werban for you," Sebrian stated. "He would like to tell you that he is glad he was wrong about not wanting you on Primus."

He-Man laughed a little a finished off his egg. "Nice to know I made a difference in his life."

"In all our lives, He-Man," Caz then said.

"Thank you, Caz."

Caz then lifted his cup. "Here's to He-Man, hero of Eternia _and _Primus. May he never forget us and may we never forget him."

"So we shall not!" exclaimed all, lifting their glasses.

He-Man was so very touched. As breakfast ended and suns moved ever closer to noon, He-Man pulled something out of his bag.

"This is the shield of Grayskull. It was given to me, quite obviously, after I became He-Man. Yesterday, I rechristened it. I'm going to pass it around. Have a look around the edge, all of you, and you'll see you name engraved in it. This is now the Shield of the Galactic Guardians, for it shall now protect me as you have protected Primus and the Tri-Solar System."

About an hour later, the time had come. With all of his things loaded up into the Starship Eternia and Gleep and U-R preparing the pre-launch sequence, He-Man confronted those that he shared his life with the past five years.

"Gentlemen," He-Man addressed Alcon, Meloc, Krex, and Gepple. "I want to thank you and congratulate for all the amazing break-throughs you uncovered while I was here. It has been an honor and a pleasure being with you fine people during my stay here. Good luck to you all in the future."

"Aw shucks.

"Thanks, He-Man."

"I have something in my eye."

"Good luck to you, too."

He-Man then moved onto Caz. "Caz, you've grown up into quite a man. I hope that I have been a good example to you and I hope that you shoot for your dreams, whatever they may be."

"Thank you, He-Man," Caz responded, shaking He-Man's hand firmly.

He-Man came to Drissi next. "Thank you for your friendship. You've always meant a lot to me."

"Thank you. You have to me too." She smiled and then blushed a little. "Best of luck and have a safe return home."

"I will, thank you." He-Man faced down the Mutant farmer known as Gort.

"I made sure you were well-stocked on fresh food, He-Man."

"Thank you, Gort. I always enjoyed food from your garden."

The Galactic Guardians were all lined up – save for Flipshot and Hydron, who stood by the gangway. "Kayo, Vizar, Nocturna, Tuskador, Artilla, Spinwit, Sagitar – it has been an honor and pleasure to serve alongside such fine warriors. I want to thank you all for your help. We saved not only each others lives, but the lives of millions. It couldn't have been done without you. Good job, men. Mission accomplished."

He shook each of their hands and then came to Hydron and Flipshot. "You two have become my best friends here on Primus. Thank you so much for bringing me the support I needed and for ultimately standing by me when times got tough."

"Yeah, well, you would have done the same for us," coughed Flipshot.

"I think what Flipshot is trying to say, He-Man, is that we owe you just as much of a thank you. Good bye, my friend."

"See ya," Flipshot said, awkwardly.

He-Man smiled slapped them both on the arms. He then met with Mara.

"Don't say anything," she told him. "I'm terrible with good byes or good journeys or whatever and I'll just end up bawling my - "

He did what she asked and threw his arms around her in a huge hug. "I meant what I said last night," she said into his ear.

"I know. You've meant a lot to me too. I'll never forget you."

He withdrew and saw that she had started crying. "Aw, damn, see what you did?" she tried to laugh.

His kissed her forehead then walked to the final one of his well wishers, Master Sebrian. The two shook hands.

"He-Man, I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for us here on Primus."

"I know. And I thank you, 'uncle,' for being such a kind person in such a dark time for your people. You are my inspiration. I am very happy you and I became friends."

"As I am, 'nephew,' as am I."

He-Man then walked up to the gangway and started up. Before he entered, though, he turned to them all and smiled. "I have a strange feeling our paths will cross again." He then looked around at them and then to the morning horizon. "If we do, then until that moment, good journey . . . and farewell. One for all, and all for one."

They repeated it and He-Man turned and walked in the Starship Eternia. The gangway closed up and the group left the launch perimeter of the Starship Eternia.

He-Man walked to the bridge, where Gleep and U-R sat at the controls. He then saw Clobber, his red feathered cybernetic bird sitting on top of his chair.

"Clobber! You're coming too, huh?" Clobber cawed a little and nodded. "It'll be good to have you on board, then."

The Starship Eternia launched up and He-Man watched as the group, the house, the Oasis and soon the entire planet of Primus shrank down in his vision. Within minutes, they were facing the deepness of space. He-Man leaned back in his chair and thought about the next seven weeks and just how long that was going to feel.

"Boys," he said to Gleep and U-R, "lay in a new course. Open the navigational charts and set aim for Eternia." He-Man then smiled broadly with small tears in his eyes. "Set a course for home."

XXXX

Author's Note:

Well, that's that, then. The saga of He-Man and Skeletor in the Tri-Solar System has come to an end. However, as one era ends, another one begins. The story of He-Man and Skeletor – and even the Tri-Solar System – has not yet reached conclusion.

Coming soon, a complete re-write of "The Final Adventure." Be on the look out for "Return to Eternia – Book One: Arrival."

I'd like to issue a special thanks to Wacky Martin, who helped me a lot with getting the source material. WM, if I screwed anything up, feel free to yell at me. Also, thanks goes out to Classic Cowboy, who gave me some advice that kicked this all off (though he probably doesn't remember the advice).

I should note that the majority of this story was written in 15 hour time period (though not consistent, I paused for TV, food, and the potty). I should also note that coffee and caffeine is my best friend. I need to brew a cup right now. Twitch.

See you soon! Remember – "Return to Eternia – Book One: Arrival!"

- thew40


End file.
